bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Escape
"The Great Escape" is the twenty-first and final episode in Season 2 of Bunk'd and forty-second overall. It first aired on May 24, 2017. The episode scored 0.99 million viewers. Overview After Xander and Emma learn that Griff and Zuri have developed feelings for one another, they try to keep them apart, thinking that they are a bad influence on each other. The two had enough the snuck out, Xander, Emma and Lou went searching for them, believing that they went to a Country Music Festival. Halfway through the search, they got lost in the woods, causing the trio to return back to the camp, only to discover that Griff and Zuri never left the camp and that they were only having a picnic by the lake. Hearing what Griff and Zuri said about not wanting to get either of them in trouble, Xander and Emma decided to let them be together. Meanwhile, Ravi gets lost in the woods with Tiffany and Jorge while they are on their wildlife hike.and end up hiking across the us Canadian borderlines and must now try to convince the border patrol guards to let them back into the us( despite them not having Canadian citizenship which would force the guards to call immigration services and have them deported back to america Aka the US). Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen Recurring Cast *Lincoln Melcher as Griff Jones Guest Cast * Tate Hanyok as Marie Poutine * Sean Whalen as Cosmo Dibble Gallery Trivia *This episode aired on March 5, 2017 in Italy, over two months before the US. *After the episode's US air date, the episode doesn't air anymore on TV because We Didn't Start the Fire was the real season finale. *This is the second episode to air on a Wednesday, the first being Dance in My Pants. **Coincidentally, they both air on a Wednesday the 24th. *This episode takes place before We Didn't Start the Fire, yet it airs after. **Meaning in this episode Emma and Ravi are still CITs and Hazel is still a head counselor. *Griff and Zuri start dating in this episode. **This is the second real couple on Bunk'd, first being Emma and Xander. *While Emma is talking to Zuri, you can see Gladys talking to someone in the window *The episode reveals that the lake stands on the US/Canadian borderlines, which means that Bunk'd may take place in Eastern Maine.Meaning Ravi Jorge and tifffany May have ended up in New Brunswick. *This episode marks Tiffany, Jorge and Xander's final appearance in the series. 3 new characters will replace them next season. *The episode plot is a parody of Shakespeare's dramatic production - Romeo and Julliet. The characters (except for Ravi, Jorge & Tiffany) each played a character from the play: **Emma - Lady Capulet **Xander - Lord Montague **Zuri - Juliet **Griff - Romeo **Lou -The Nurse. *This episode is likely to be never aired on Disney Channel when the show reruns. Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Airing in 2017 Category:Aired episodes Category:Season Finales